


Artistic Impressions

by lanalucy



Series: Helo asks [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha!Helo, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of school district is this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Series was written as commentfics for bsg_epics' Inspiration Day - Asking Advice. I chose Helo as a character, and other people prompted me with other characters from whom Helo would ask advice.
> 
> This segment is in an alternate universe.

“Ms. Roslin, I’m Karl Agathon.  I called you this morning and asked for a conference?”  
  
“Oh, of course, Mr. Agathon.  Please have a seat.  Now, what can I do for you?”  
  
“It’s about my daughter, Hera.  The elementary school she attends feeds into Delphi Union High School, and in other circumstances that might be fine.”  
  
“Circumstances, Mr. Agathon?”    
  
“Hera is very artistic, Ms. Roslin - musically inclined, drawing and painting - and I think she’d be best served here at the Arts Magnet.”  
  
“I see.  And what it is you need from me?”  
  
“I really need an insider’s look at the application process; what is going to stand out for the application committee and make them look at Hera’s application more positively, put her higher on the list.”  
  
“And why would I share this information with you?  What would compel me?”  
  
“Frankly, Ms. Roslin, I was hoping you would do it out of the kindness of your heart.  However, in the event that was not possible, I recently came across some information that might concern you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“You.  And President Adar.  Do you need to see the pictures?”


End file.
